sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
ID@Xbox
}} ID@Xbox (Independent Developers @ Xbox) is a program by Microsoft allowing independent video game developers to self-publish titles for Windows and the Xbox One home video game console. Overview ID@Xbox was announced by Xbox Vice President Phil Harrison at Gamescom on August 20, 2013. Angela Hession was the Launch Architect of the program and developed the program based on input from Independent Developers. Chris Charla is director of the program. Developers who are registered in the program get access to two development kits at no cost, as well as access to all required technical documentation. Additionally, there will be no fees to update any game submitted through the program. Games released through the program also have access to all Xbox One and Xbox Live components, including Kinect, Achievements and Xbox SmartGlass. Developers in the program also receive access to the Unity engine as well as an optional subscription to Unreal Engine 4. At the 2017 Game Developers Conference, Microsoft announced it will launch the Xbox Live Creators program that, for a one-time fee, will allow anyone to develop for Xbox One and Windows 10 games using the Unified Windows Platform using any consumer Xbox One system (including the upcoming Xbox One X console) and distribute directly through the Xbox Live storefront. Such applications will not have access to some Xbox Live features like achievements or multiplayer matchmaking, but will include support for leaderboards and party chat. Reception A number of indie game developers have praised the introduction of the ID@Xbox program. Developers involved in the program have been impressed by Microsoft's responsiveness and the support provided on any issues that arise. The appointment of Chris Charla as director of ID@Xbox was met with positive reception, due to his background and previous involvement in the video game industry. However, the program has received criticism for enforcing a launch date parity policy which means that developers can only release their titles on Xbox One if they haven't been released on other consoles first. Many developer have called for the policy to be dropped; Microsoft has since dropped the parity clause. Notable developers The following developers have been mentioned as being a part of the ID@Xbox program. *4gency *A Crowd of Monsters *Alientrap Games *Behaviour Interactive *The Behemoth *BetaDwarf *Big Ant Studios *Black Riddles Studio Ltd *Bloober Team *Blowfish Studios *Bongfish *Born Ready *Brain in a Jar *Brainy Studio LLC *Brushfire Games *Capybara Games *Cerulean Games *Cherry Pop Games Ltd *Codeglue *Code-Monkeys *Comcept *Compulsion Games *Crunching Koalas *Crytek *Deco Digital *Definition 6 (Chris Hecker) *Double Eleven *Double Fine *DrinkBox Studios *Dovetail Games *Empty Clip Studios *Escalation Studios *EXOR Studios *FarSight Studios *Fatshark *Flix Interactive *Four Door Lemon Ltd *Frambosa *Frima Studio *Gaijin Games *Glass Bottom Games *Happion Labs *Halfbrick Studios *Haruneko *HB Studios *Headup Games *Heart Machine *Hidden Path Entertainment *High Voltage Software *Holmade Games *Hollow Robot *Humble Hearts LLC *I Fight Bears *Implausible Industries *iNiS *Iridium Studios *Iron Galaxy Studios *iSquared Games Ltd *Jackbox Games *Larian Studios *LeagueGaming.com *Mediatonic *MeinMein *Mighty Rabbit Studios *Midgar Studio *Mimimi Productions *nDreams *NeocoreGames *Nicalis *NinjaBee *No Goblin *n-Space *Other Ocean *Panic Button *Piwot *Pixel Balloon *Pixelbomb Games *Playdead *Rebellion Developments *Relentless Software *RetroCoders *Ripstone *Robomodo *Serenity Forge *Signal Studios *Ska Studios *Slightly Mad Studios *Smudged Cat Games Ltd *Snowrunner *Spry Fox *Team Colorblind *The Men Who Wear Many Hats *The Odd Gentlemen *Tiny Castle Studios *Toxic Games *True Illusion Software *Vector Unit *Vertigo Games BV *Vertex Gaming Network *Vlambeer *VooFoo Studios *Warhorse Studios *Wales Interactive *WaterMelon *WayForward Technologies *Xona Games *Zeboyd Games *Zen Studios *Zoë Mode Upcoming games The following is a list of upcoming games releasing through ID@Xbox: *''Amazing Princess Sarah'' by Haruneko *''Ark: Survival Evolved'' by Studio Wildcard and Instinct Games *''Aztez'' by Team Colourblind *''Blues and Bullets'' by A Crowd of Monsters *''Below'' by Capybara Games *''Beyond Flesh and Blood'' by Pixelbomb Games *''Pool Nation FX'' by Cherry Pop Games *''Ninja Cowboys'' *''Mortar Melon'' by Mudvark Games *''The ARC'' *''Calibre 10 Racing Series'' by Bongfish GmbH *''Chuck’s Challenge 3D'' by Niffler *''Crazy Justice'' by Black Riddles Studio Ltd *''Dad Beat Dads'' by Stellar Jay Studios *''Dungeon of the Endless'' by Amplitude Studios *''Forced'' by BetaDwarf ApS *''FRU'' by Through Games *''Fruit Ninja Kinect 2'' *''The Flame In The Flood'' by The Molasses Flood *''Gunscape'' by Blowfish Studios *''Ghost of a Tale'' by SeithCG *''Goat Simulator'' by Coffee Stain Studios and Double Eleven *''Habitat'' by 4gency *''Hyper Light Drifter'' by Heart Machine *''Katie and Orbie'' by HumaNature Studios *''Lifeless Planet'' by Stage 2 Studios *''Miss Continentes Unidos'' by Signal Studios *''No Time to Explain'' *''Pixel Galaxy'' by Serenity Forge *''Plague Inc: Evolved'' by Ndemic Creations *''Q.U.B.E. Director’s Cut'' by Toxic Games *''R.B.I. Baseball 15'' by MLB Advanced Media *''Rivals of Aether'' *''Roundabout'' by No Goblin *''SlashDash'' by Nevernaut Games *''Soccer Legend Online '' by True Illusion Software *''Space Engineers'' by Keen Software House *''Spectra: 8bit Racing'' by Gateway Interactive *''SpeedRunners'' *''Submerged'' by Uppercut Games *''TurnOn'' by Brainy Studio LLCE3 2015 brings new trailers! *''Totally Spies!'' by Zoë Mode *''Train Simulator (Dovetail Games)'' by Dovetail Games *''Wulverblade'' by Darkwind Media Games released through ID@Xbox References |colwidth=30em}} External links *ID@Xbox website Category:Xbox One Category:Indie video games